starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Bisad Koong
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = | thuiswereld = Roon | vader = | moeder = | getrouwdmet = | kinderen = | sterfte = 15 BBY | titel = Governor van Tawntoom | bijnaam = | functie = | species = Mens | geslacht = Man | lengte = | haarkleur = Kastanjebruin | oogkleur = Bruin | wapen = Rooz Blaster Pistol | vervoer = Cloudcraft Roon Clipper Caravel (gestolen) | affiliatie = Galactic Empire | era = }} thumb|250px|Governor Koong Bisad Koong was rond 15 BBY de megalomane Governor die de Tawntoom provincie op Roon controleerde en de macht wou grijpen door steun te zoeken bij het Empire én de opstandige Umboo provincie in te lijven. Biografie thumb|150px|left|Koong & Screed Koong was een vrij gezette man van middelbare leeftijd met kastanjebruin haar en een dikke stoppelbaard. Hij ging gekleed in een groen militair uniform en had een zeer ruige, diepe stem. Rond 15 BBY bereikte Koongs macht zijn hoogtepunt. Als zelfverklaarde Governor van de Tawntoom provincie op Roon probeerde hij zijn macht te vergroten over heel de planeet Roon. Hij haalde met Gaff een ervaren lijfwacht en Lieutenant in zijn organisatie binnen. Een eerste zet was om het Umboo Lightstation te vervangen door het New Umboo Lightstation. Op deze mobiele basis lokte Koong schepen met een vals baken waarna deze schepen werden ontdaan van hun vracht en lading. Op die manier hoopte Koong zijn rijkdom te vergroten. Rond die periode contacteerde Koong Admiral Terrinald Screed met de belofte dat hij het Empire aan de kostbare Roonstones kon helpen uit het Roon System. Screed vertrouwde het zaakje niet maar zette toch koers richting Cloak of Sith. Ondertussen ontvingen Koong en Gaff de gezanten van het Empire op het New Umboo Lightstation. Deze gezanten waren echter Mungo Baobab, R2-D2 en C-3PO. Nadat Terrinald Screed zelf landde, besefte Koong dat Baobab hem in de maling had genomen. Koong zette Mungo en de Droids gevangen maar ze konden ontsnappen. Tijdens deze ontsnapping werden de ladingen Nergon-14 aan boord van het New Umboo Lightstation onstabiel en vielen te pletter op de motoren van het station. Het New Umboo Lightstation was ten dode opgeschreven maar Koong kon net op tijd vluchten in het schip van Mungo Baobab, de Caravel. Terrinald Screed kon niet lachen met deze mislukking en liet Koong in de cel gooien. Niet veel later was Koong echter weer op post met een nieuw doel. De opstandige provincie Umboo zou eens en voor altijd onder zijn controle komen waardoor hij Roon zou regeren. Een prestigieuze slag kon hij slaan op de Roon Colonial Games waar een team van de Tawntoom provincie het opnam tegen een team van de Umboo provincie. Ondanks vervalsing van Koong en Gaff, kon het team van Umboo met Mungo Baobab en de jonge Auren Yomm de zege grijpen. Terrinald Screeds geduld raakte stilaan op maar Koong was en vast van overtuigd dat Mungo Baobab hen naar de verborgen Roonstones zou leiden. Uiteindelijk traceerde Koong Baobab en zijn vrienden in de havenstad Nime waar ze gevangen werden gezet als galeislaven aan boord van de Roon Clipper. Opnieuw kon Baobab ontsnappen en toen er plotseling een enorme draaikolk ontstond in de Roon Sea moest Koong de achtervolging staken. In een laatste wanhoopspoging liet Koong het biochemische wapen Rooz los op de Umboo provincie. Koong was zelf echter in contact gekomen met de stof en leed aan Rooz Disease. Hij ontvoerde zijn vijand Nilz Yomm om een serum te vinden die hem kon genezen. Ondertussen zochten Mungo Baobab en de Droids naar de verborgen Roonstones die ze uiteindelijk vonden onder de neus van Koong in zijn Tawntoom Citadel. In de beslissende confrontatie eiste Mungo de Caravel terug en de vrijlating van zijn vrienden in ruil voor het tegengif en de locatie van de Roonstones. Vanaf het moment dat deze gekend was, claimde Terrinald Screed Roon het eigendom van het Galactic Empire. Dit pikte Koong niet en als een bezetene begon hij op de randen van de Tawntoom Citadel te vuren. Maar terwijl Screed en Gaff ontsnapten, was de Rooze Disease al zo ver gevorderd dat Koong overleed aan de ziekte met de kostbare Roonstones binnen handbereik. Het was onbekend of Koong iets te maken had met de Koong Wars die onder andere werden uitgevochten door de Hutts. Verschijning *Star Wars: Droids Bron *Tail of the Roon Comets *The Roon Games *Across the Roon Sea *The Frozen Citadel *A Guide to the Star Wars Universe *Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds *The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons *Koong in de Databank category:Mensen category:Governors